


Injections

by undentifiedlove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human Sans, Multi, Undertale AU, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undentifiedlove/pseuds/undentifiedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;;HEY IM NOT IN THE FANDOM ANYMORE, I LEFT LIKE YEARS AGO. IM NOT GOING TO FINISH THIS, UNFORTUNATELY. SORRY :( </p><p>An Au of Undertale where you and Sans mysteriously turn into "Humans" and only Alphys knows of this.</p><p>What will monsters around you think about you and most importantly, will there be a cure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vaccines

**Author's Note:**

> [[i suck at chapter names-]]  
> I was listening to Kawaii Desho (by Moe Shop) the whole time i made this! XD  
> now for some serious time. I thought this up last time and it interested me a bit so let's see how it plays out.  
> I already know for a fact that there will be a crap ton of grammar error so I'll reread this after I publish it. Oh yeah, you play the role of a monster; whether its a fursona or some clam deer one eyed girl. You can picture your monster form as anything.

At the time being, you were hanging out with your lazy skeleton friend, Sans. Well, more like buying a hot dog every other minute just to talk to him because of the "work policy" he had. How you two became friends, you don't exactly know and when but it was fun to hang around another monster that didn't judge you because of how you act or thought. But that didn't matter right now as your phone started to buzz in your jacket. 

"Hold on Sans! I think that's Alphys." He nods before saying some intentional pun with that same adorable grin. His jokes make you giggle even where they're not half that funny.

"Yo, Alphys! What do you need?" You say with a smile even if she can't see it. "y/n? Oh, good y-you answer! I thought that y-you'd hang- Nevermind that! I'm rambling again. Ahaha, I need help with testing an experiment. I-it's nothing too bad, it shouldn't have side effects or even hurt." You giggled at her cute stutters. "Sure thing, I'll be your guinea pig for your experiment today~"

Right after that sentences, you jumped from a loud bang, not from beyond the phone but around you. ''Hold on, Alphys!" You cover the phone and turn around with worried eyes. "What that you Sans? A-are you okay?!" He must of fell out of his chair from behind the sentry station as you no longer saw him on the chair but rather on the floor. "You Fell down?" You questioned his level of laziness by now.

"Nope... I'm a freelance floor inspector.... This one's good" He says patting the ground, in the process you snorted at how horrible that was.

"Is everything okay?" You put the phone back up to your head and answer Alphys back. "Haha, yeah. I'll head over now. See you soon." The two of you ended the call and you sigh. "I gotta go, Sans-" "I'll come with ya." You stare blankly at him. "Are you sure? I mean.." "I'm on break anyways so let's go together." He says with one of his sockets close like a wink. You never understood that, (probably magic though still) but you shrugged and walked to the Lab together.

"Hey, you sure everything's okay? I mean you don't usually come along with me." You questioned your friend. "What's wrong with hanging out with my friend? Just want to talk with you some more." Surely, that was a compliment but his words were too suspicious to be true. "Thank you but... I mean to sound rude, Sans, but you seem a bit clingy." This must have took him by surprise as his expression became a bit worrisome than before. "It's okay Sans though! Really! I don't mind your company, plus me and Alphys have been good friends for a long time. It's not like she going to poison me." You joked around. "heh..., yeah." 

He smiled once again just a bit shakily but it didn't bother you. "Mhm~ Oh, we're here already?" You got caught up in talking with Sans you didn't even now how close you two actually were to Alphys Lab. Knocking on the door, you are acquainted with your other friend in mere seconds. "Hey, y/n! I've got everything ready so if you- " Alphys stares at Sans in horror for some reason but this either phased you. "Oh! i'm sorry Alphys! I forgot to tell you over the phone; Sans went on break and he wanted to tag along. I hope... that's okay."

Her face twitched a bit trying to make a reassuring smile and sweat drops formed on her forehead. "Y-yeah, that fine with me. It mi- might help my research out a bit more too."  
You nod and smile warmly back to her. "So where to we start off?" You asked as she let's you two into the lab by her desk which looked a bit tidier than before. Most likely cleaned it off a bit before you arrived. "Well, let's start with the vaccine-" She hand a vial with this pink substances in it to you and Sans. "-It's to help with fevers and colds. A lot of the people have been sending complaints about how often they get colds so I tried to make something to help it." 

"So, how you gonna test out if it works?" Alphys took in your question for a second as if she forgot but came back to her. "I'll just take a small blood sample nothing too bad." You nodded and opened the vial and with Alphys permission to go, you take a small swig. You were about to give the rest to Sans but as you did he looked at you funny.Then it came to you, "Oh, yeah you can't really digest things. Sorry I forgot." 

You had waited for a couple minutes, since Alphys wanted the vaccine to kick in first before taking a sample, and the blood sample wasn't half that bad. 

"I-it's it's working a bit. I think I know what to do to fix it though. Thank you, y/n for helping me out, I have one more thing for you b-but uhm, let me just fix this real quick." You nodded and watch as she scurries upstairs to fix whatever she needed.

Taking a glance around the place again, you noticed your the only one here. "Sans?" Of course, you never got a reply back this making you frown a bit. You know Alphys likes some things unknown but being by your own isn't something ideal for you right now. You felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded right now, maybe from the blood sample or the vaccine you don't know, and you should really stay here but wander off anyway.

"Sans, where are you?" You called out yet again answer with nothing. He couldn't have been upstairs and he shouldn't have left being the way he was so clingy with you. But then again, maybe he threat something from Alphys but then noticed there isn't anything to fret about. That was until you heard rustling from behind this one door. You feel guilt dread over you for intruding but curiosity got the best of you and you enter the room. Or at least what you thought at first; It was actually a elevator... interesting? 

Feeling scared but a bit determined you decide to descend downwards. The elevator creaked a bit and went slower than most elevator but in the end you got down safely. You exit out of the elevator and look around. It looked like a lab, like a secret lab though since never in your life have you seen this or Alphys even mention it. You were in deep thought that a big thump echoed throughout the lab making you flinch and jump out of your thoughts. "That must be Sans... or hopefully." You whispered under your breath. You were hesitant but ran towards the sound finding yourself in a room filled with some flowers and boxes though half of the stuff was trashed around the place. A certain skeleton was sitting rummaging through a box whispering something like "where are they at.."

"S-Sans? Sans what are you doing?" You approached with your happy expression turning into a worried one. He seemed to noticed your present, "Y/n! Go back now. It's not safe here." He said with a stern voice, he seemed so commanding it was like you were talking to a completely different person. "What are you saying? Sans, what's going on?" This must of triggered something in him as blue-like flame shaped out on his right eye. "Just leave. Right now!" and with that, he was able to lift you up with the stroke of his hand and push you away though in the process several other things flinging your way.

You felt your back hit against the surprisingly cold wall as you groan in pain from the impact. Though, in mere seconds you yelp out as something pierced your soul, your heart. Shakily, you look down at it and start breaking down crying as some sort of syringe inserted itself in your soul. Why your soul was out in the first place you don't know but you didn't remember it being blue either. You were in too much pain and panic to care at the point. Sans must have noticed as well as he became more calm. He ran over you your side looking at what what he did. "Oh. well..." There was silence other than your sobs. "...y/n I'm sorry. I really screwed up this time." You try to say it's okay but the rushing pain made it hard for you to even speak. He tries to pull out the syringe making you cry out even louder but he finally get's it out. "Do you... feel okay?" He questions. 

At least with the pointed death thing out of your soul, you were able to make it disappear. The pain seemed to be slowly going away and that made you a bit more calmer. You swallow very sloppily before speaking, "I don't know. I feel d-dizzy." His that he always wears seems to die down and he looks solemnly into your eyes. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't how it was suppose to end.." What did he mean by end? Oh well, you didn't care right now. "Hey, I-it's okay." You smile shakily. "No, it's not okay. This is all my fault y/n. I uhm, this is a bad time to say this but. I care for you. Like, I dunno, like when two people like each other a lot.." You nodded still trying to smile in hopes that everything will be fine. "I care for you too." He smiles again, this make you happy you love to see him smile. "Then, I'm not going to let you go alone-" You eyes widen as he takes the same syringe and insert it into his own soul. "S-Sans." You could feel his pain as he fell down by your side. "heh. i guess i really am falling for you." 

....  
"You Didn't have to do that Sans. What about Papyrus and The rest?" "Heh, I guess I didn't think that far..."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. I have hope in him and for all the others too." 

You look down at your hand, it was like fuzzing out somehow.. we're you fading away? 

"Y/n? Sans? Are you down here? Oh, this is all wrong.." You hear Alphys voice and you now feel guilty and Sans seemed to notice since he reassured that it's okay. "Y/n are you- OH My God! W-What happened? I-" She picked up the syringe that both of you used. "I, this is a old prototype. I- I haven't even tested what it did. How'd th-this happen?" "It's okay Alphys, we just messed up." You say in a soothing voice. She cupped her mouth, tears dropping from her eyes now. "You two are fading away. Oh, this is all my fault! I should have stayed with you, I-" "Shush, it's okay Alphys. Everyone makes mistakes, we'll be okay. Just, don't forget 'bout us, okay?" You give her a warming smile like before to show her that everything will be okay. 

She sniffed a bit before nodding and kept talking. "O-okay. I'm sorry." At the this point point everything seemed blurry and your sure your whole body was now fuzzy and fading away. This wasn't your ideal way of dying but at least you were spending your last seconds with someone that cares for you as much as you care for them. Soon enough, everything seemed blank... gone. It wasn't Pitch black nor blinding White, everything just seemed transparent now. Were you finally dead? Because right now it feels like it and you've never felt lonelier in your life.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Au of Undertale where you and Sans mysteriously turn into "Humans" and only Alphys knows of this.
> 
> What will monsters around you think about you and most importantly, will there be a cure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[I listened to different soundtracks from movies from Studio Ghibli when i was making this ouo]]  
> Ayee, so I'm writing on because this storyline is soo juicy to me. I have so much to write about but please excuse my horrible puns. I'm not good at puns or really jokes in all. (I'm more of the dark humour type of person..) :u:   
> So you are able to picture Sans Human form as any way as you like but just for the sake of me, I'm most likely going to be picturing him as either of these two forms;   
> http://imgur.com/9f6oEqB.jpg  
> http://imgur.com/kpMpp4p.jpg

Uncontrolled sobbing echoed throughout the unlimited spacious room, if you can even call it a room. You were sitting here and everything seemed so pointless to you, you couldn't stopped crying. You felt Hopeless, Unwanted, Broken and the worst part about it was you didn't even know why you felt this way. "Y/n... You're wasting time here." You're body froze with fear was you hear a voice coming from behind you. You turn around swiftly to see who it was, only it was just a shadowy figure. "W-who are you?" You could barely throw that out of your mouth. It came to you how hard it was to speak and how you couldn't even feel you're legs. You felt trapped to say the least.

"Let's just say an old friend~ Now, come on y/n. You could have done anything with your life and you went towards this direction? Pathetic if I say myself." You haven't noticed up until now but you were trembling, this all felt so uneasy. "Now, do me a favour and maybe you can recollect your honoring. When you wake up..." You stared deeply trying to figure out who this mystery person was but had no luck. The most thing you could do right now was listen. "Kill me."

Your eyes widen at the force of the words and how much they resembled Sans voice. You didn't want to hurt anyone, not even if they were a total jerk. You try standing to run away but your legs felt so heavy, it made standing up impossible. But still, you kept trying slamming your hands to your legs hoping they'd wake up somehow. 'Kill Me.' it'd echoed on and on with an eerie laugh in the background. You're tears started to form once again falling uncontrollably as you kept trying to get up. 

Before you knew it something stand by your side breathing heard right at your left ear. "Time to wake up, y/n." 

....((im not use to writing in that pov gosh dang gueh im switching to your pov now so yeah))....

I jolted upwards my breathing becoming fanatic as a clenched whatever was underneath me in my hands tightly. I sat this way for what seemed like an eternity until I calmed down and recollected myself. I looked at my surroundings a bit and figured out I was laying on a... bed? "Ahh... what happened?" Out of habit, I whispered to myself holding my head from a minor headache. I slowly took of the covers and dangling my legs of the bed taking deep breaths. I tried my all to remember what just happened but all I could think of was that dream. It felt so vivid... I almost thought it was real, didn't I? I shook my head and brushed that off my shoulder and get out of the bed only to fall to the ground. 

Something, was off. And that something was me. I looked almost terrified to the point that I was about to faint. My hands were... fleshy and my appearance in all change. "No, no, no this is fake. Haha, good dream y/n but it's time to wake up-!" Talking to myself seem to be something I do often, isn't it? Either way this couldn't have happened.. I was a monster a minute ago and now... now I'm a human? 

At that moment I saw Alphys walk in with some food and Three glasses of water. "A-Alphys!? Wha-what happened to me?!" I think I was on the urge of crying but I stay as calm as I can. On the other hand, Alphys becomes shock at the sudden outburst of mine. "O-Oh... y/n you're awake!" She seems hesitant but happy when saying that, seriously what is going on?! I try to get up again becoming more accustomed to my new limbs though still prying myself up by the bed. "What happened? Why am I- Where are we- How did I-?" "Y/n! Calm down, you're hyperventilating. You're going to past out if you don't calm down. I-I'll explain everything afterwards." I nodded and swallowed harshly while I try to calm down. 

After a couple minutes of me repeating the same breathing cycle, Alphys gave me my explanation. "Well, do you remember how you got injected with that syringe?" I nodded as it slowly came back to me. "Well you see. uhm it was a dud or at least that's what I had first thought. When I first made it, the wrong types of atoms mixed together and so I thought it wouldn't really work but I still tried to fix it and added this other stuff... but then I made another one and that one seemed better than this one so I just placed it with the duds. I hadn't even tested what it did because I was afraid it might of killed someone." 

Ah, things made a bit more sense now but I still can't rap my head around that this is actually happening. What would everyone think of you? "A-and the worst part about this is since it was marked as a "dud" I didn't make a cure for it.." "So... I'm stuck as a human until I'm able to find one?" I questioned with my head hanging low. This wasn't what I was planning on happening today. "Not exactly. You see you still hold some of your monster soul within your now prototype human soul so you may be able to still use your fighting powers." I clench my hands into a fist at that last part. "oh, d-do you-?" "It's fine Alphys. Let's just not speak about it right now." I decided to warn her not really wanting to go much into that topic.

"Here, I brought you some food and water, just in case you were hungry or thirsty." Surprisingly, with this new body form I felt more of the need to have food and water so I didn't budge down the offer and took the food and water. WHile chowing down on the food and sipping from the water ever so often I noticed something odd. "Why'd you bring three cups and noodles?" I asked her and surprisingly Alphys looked worry. "You don't remember? You were wi-with Sans when this happened and.. and.." 

Everything flashed back to me and I remember everything now, I almost feel guilty for forgetting so easily. I jump out of my seat dropping the noodles and shattering the glass cup before rushing around the room. "Where is he?! He's okay, right? He couldn't have possibly... oh this IS all my fault.." I couldn't help but to cry now. "No, no y/n It-its okay! He's fine he's just now more uhm... you know, fleshy??" I felt like ripping the skin off me because of all the guilt driving over me. "Where is he?" I say as calm as I can. 

"..."  
"He's in the other room. I'm sorry, y/n." 

I walk over to the door leading to the other room but before entering I say one last sentence. "Don;t be sorry Alphys. You did nothing wrong but help us and I thank you for being a great friend. " And with that I enter the room silently. I look around and see him sitting up, so he must have woken up already. Though, that familiar blue flame was visible right now. That could only mean that he's sad or shock at something, most likely this new... form. "Sans, are you doing okay?" And with any answer, I was flung to the wall but this time I was ready. 

Of course, it still hurt and I grunted a bit but it wasn't anything too bad. "Sans, It's okay! It's just me. Y/n. You need to calm down. I- I know this is all sudden but if you take the time to listen- I'll explain everything that Alphys had told me.

There was a long silence as I was seemingly being push harder against the wall but I held on. Finally, I got a response.

"What... happened?"

And with a click I fell on my bottom; a sigh of relief coming from my mouth. I explained everything that Alphys had did with me but keeping my distance with him just so I didn't pop his comfort bubble. It seemed whenever this Blue flame was visible, he changed into a different person but I mean what can I say is right and wrong. I might be completely wrong here. Once I was done talking he seemed to be more calm and resorted back to himself, well personality wise. "Just look at me for a moment, I'm the same way too. I don't know how this exactly happened or really how but Alphys, and the help of both of us, we're going to find a way to get back to normal." He turns around slowly and for what seems like years, it was actually the first time I've seen him without a giant grin on his face.

I smile the way I always do to see if he'll do the same and with no doubt, he smiled back. I got up and approached him holding out my hand. "Come on, I'm sure Alphys wants to talk to you and I for a second." With no hesitant he grabs my hand and walk out of the room. It's kind of weird, but you feel something strong build up in your soul. What it was, you don't know but you sort of like it.

"Alphys, I- we're back." I blurt out making her flinch and look our way. "O-oh! Nice, how are you two feeling?" She ask in a rather nervously manner. "I actually feel kinda great." I add as Sans makes some joke out of the question. I was glad to see him back in his normal funny and kind but lazy way. "You okay Alphys, you look a little nerve wrecked?" I say as she really did look so. "Y-yeah! It's okay it's just... uhm... there's a small issue." "What is it?" "I just got a phone call and uhm so and so is coming over." Alphys was twisting and fumbling over her words.

"Who is it? The tongue catcher?" Sans once again attempted to "appeal' the crowd with his "amazing" jokes. "Who really is it though, Alphys?" You question more seriously than Sans. And as she's about to say who the front door opening echoed from above and a very familiar voice rang out.

"ALPHYS, ARE YOU PRESENT AT THE MOMENT?" 

"Papyrus. He called 'cause he-he coul-couldn't find you Sans." Alphys whispered. Things just got even more tense. 

"What do we do? We can't let him see us." You were panicking as well as Alphys. The only person who didn't seem much in a panic was Sans, but you know for a fact that he's somewhat afraid of what's about to happen if Papyrus really does see him and you. "Uhm, uhm- I- I don't know. Maybe we can-" from the background the three of us hear the elevator shaft open and the sound of footstep drawing near. "Oh, we're doom!" Alphys moaned running away to hide. "Y-yeah, let's jsut hide come on Sa-" 

 

....((haha- back to the you word pov thingie cause why not))....

"ALPHYS ARE YOU HERE? I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A SECRET LAB! OH THIS IS SO COOL-!" And right then there you were standing face to face with Papyrus. "Uh, hey there." 

"WHAT? HUMAN HOW DID YOU GET INTO ALPHYS LAB!? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, HOW DID YOU GET PAST ME?!" You stand back a bit nervous of what might happen even though you know Papyrus wouldn't hurt a fly. "Hey, Sans help-" You whispered over to Sans." "Sorry, bud, but can't help you here." 

"TWO HUMANS!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! IT MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY NYEH HEH! YOU BOTH MAY HAVE AVIODED MY PUZZLES AND TRAPS SOMEHOW BUT HAVE NO FRET AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOW MUST CAPTURE YOU!" You giggle at how adorable Papyrus actually is that is your giggling seize when your surroundings change. "Wh-what's going on?" 

"You're in a battle. A bit different though... being that you've now switched views here." You hear Sans talk from behind you. It did strike you different, though you can't really tell since you haven't actually battle someone in a long time. All that you could see right now was three buttons, FIGHT | ITEMS | MERCY

Something was missing though but you couldn't put your finger on it. Not wanting to keep Papyrus waiting you hover your hands over the FIGHT button about to push it but stop yourself once hearing Sans voice. "Look, I'm not willing to see a dead brother tonight.... maybe we can try something else. " You nodded gulping at how serious he sounds, like he's been over this before. You look around and thought hard and as if out of no where your missing peice was found. a button labelled ACT appeared by your FIGHT button. This way of fighting sort of made you uneasy. Now you felt how the fallen humans had felt when they had to fight against others. Lightly, you press the ACT button and it disappears from thing air, along with the others.

Types of actions lay out in front of you to pick.

*Check  
*Flirt  
*Threat  
*????

Deciding Check was the only thing good on this list you pick that one and in a instant you get knowledge of Papyrus Attack Damage and Defense. This also strike you as odd and freaky. 

Right after this it seems that you are trapped inside a white box and a red heart floating right in front of you. 'This must be my soul..' you thought to yourself until you feel someone push you and like nothing you float upwards. You look down at who had done that and saw Sans that saved you from hitting a bone, most likely Papyrus Attack. "Hey, you're not the only one in this fight and tibia honest you owe me a big thanks." You laugh as you both fall back onto your feet to start your turn again.

You were about to do ACT again when Sans buds in. "Can I try something here?" You nodded and step back to let him do the work. He went over to the MERCY button and pressed *Spare

"Y/n, you know how to avoid Blue Attacks, right?" You nod vaguely remember how to but you still got it. "Don't move, right?" He gave a thumbs up and a wink before you here Papyrus voice again. "SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK!'" And with that you two enter the white box again but this time instead of white bones coming towards you, they're blue. This must have been what he was talking about. So, like you said you just didn't move and surprisingly it worked. 

'I did it wow-' you were caught off your thoughts from a sudden gain of gravity and fell downwards face forwards. That is until Sans caught you. "That's two thanks I need from you now." You rolled your eyes as you get back onto your feet. "SURPRISE, HUMANS. YOU'RE NOW BLUE. THAT'S MY ATTACK." You looked back at your soul and noticed that it was now blue of course that's what Papyrus had just said too. 

You were kind of getting the hang of this now so for your next attack you press ACT and out of curiosity you pressed the question marked one. It all makes sense to you once bold words appeared in front of you spelling P-U-N-S. You had a wide grin growing on your face and you look at Sans who was doing the exact same thing.  
"Hey, Papyrus! What do you call a joke about skeletons?" You say out loud for him to hear.  
"EH-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN?"   
"A Skele-pun."   
You and Sans snickered at your pun while Papyrus seemed to be doing the exact opposite.  
"Come on, Papyrus you gotta say that was pretty humerus." Sans adding on and Papyrus's frown growing more.  
"Do you know who the most famous skeleton detective is?" Sans says going for another joke,  
"No I Don't. Who is it?" You play along. "Sherlock bones!" 

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU TWO ARE AS ANNOYING AS SANS IS WITH HIS JOKES!" And with that the two of you were hysterically laughing as the battle ended and you appeared back in the Lab once again. "I WILL JUST COME BACK HERE LATER TO CAPTURE YOU BOTH. I HAVE IMPORTANT ATTENDANCE TO DO THAN LISTEN TO 'PUNS' SO WAIT HERE AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COME BACK TO TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE!" After that he left like no other.

"Haha, that was pretty good one, Sans." You complimented his jokes. "Not as good as yours though. Like I Did say, they were pretty humerus." I giggled a bit more before coming back to reality. "We better find Alphys and tell her everything's okay for right now." You both nodded and head out to find you reptilian friend. Maybe accidentally turning into a human had its ups and those ups so far have been pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff is coming soon- i promise i just needed to build up the plot and then we'll get some fluff getting on. pop  
> also, i have posted this on my wattpad because why not? Im hoping to be able to update tomorrow (23rd) and to maybe exceed over 4000 words cause this one only got to about 3000 words T^T well, that's all! Expect update soon!!
> 
> thank you for reading this too ! Leave a comment or just a kudos ~ both are appreciated.  
> Goodnight/Morning/Afternoon/Evening~!


	3. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;you and sans talk about some things while you find Alphys
> 
> A Au of Undertale where you and Sans mysteriously turn into "Humans" and only Alphys knows of this.
> 
> What will monsters around you think about you and most importantly, will there be a cure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha so this isnt an update just my christmas present to you! Cue why this will be the shortest chapter ever because it's like 11 and im fucking tired from all the parties and last minute shopping and all. so, here we go~! 
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays~! I hope you have a wonderful day celebrating whatever you celebrate even if you don't celebrate holidays! ^-^

"She's got to be around here somewhere.." You started getting frustrated because it's been over fifteen minutes now and there was no trace of Alphys anywhere. You resorted to a cabinet which seemed somewhat Alphys size although when you try to open it the door doesn't budge. You checked for a keyhole but there wasn't any, the door just must have been old and stuck to the frame. Not giving up so easily you try to pry it open though failing horribly being how weak you were. You didn't want to say it but as much as you thought you were strong, you were pretty damn weak. "H-hey, Sans? can't you help me with this?" You were now force to ask for help giving in to the door mocking your strength. 

"Uh.. yeah." He seemed a bit more breathy than usual but you brush it off as he was getting tired. He came over to help you both of your hands on the knob and on the count of three you tugged on it as strong as you can. It took a couple tugs before the door finally came in and swung itself open. The both of you falling to the ground making a grunt in the process. That's when you notice something was off with Sans. He was breathing sort of funky and almost looked like he was about to faint. "Sans? Are you... okay?" 

You see his eyes roam a bit before he answered. "Yeah, just uhm... eh ..." Getting worried you crawled over in front of him and feel his forehead and neck hoping that he wasn't somehow getting a fever. He seemed confused with your actions but this didn't bother you, when someone is in trouble you help them even if they protest. "Y/n, i'm really okay." He tries to talk out but you don't give in so easily. "Sans, you don't have a fever at all but something's wrong." 

There was silence from then on as he seems to struggle for a statement or a pun, anything at all but nothing came out of his mouth. "Uhm, this is a bit weird answer to ask but can I see your... soul for a second." The question, of course, made him shock but does what you say anyways since he trusts you. You examine it, it was almost exactly like yours but seemed a bit darker of a red than usual. You hesitantly put your hand softly on it before bringing it back when a ding noise floats around you. This must have shocked him too as he flinched from the noise. 

Moments later or more like couple seconds, a small box floated beside his soul. It had numbers saying; 5/10

Making assumptions, you guessed this was his health somehow? Alphys had once show you this thing before called an 'rpg' and it had sort of the same resemblance to this. So, if this is truly Sans 'health bar' than he must of somehow got hurt. "You're hurt, that's what wrong isn't it?" You questioned looking back at Sans eyes. He seemed to have gotten embarrassed as his cheeks turned to a bright red. "eheh, yeah... i just. didn't think it was something big right now y'know?" You stared into his eyes with a more solemnly look as you speak again. "Sans, this is something 'big' what if this counter went all the way down to 0? I..." You take a deep breath and look down at your lap. "I just don't want to lose you.." You could feel your cheeks burning up was you finished that sentence, you couldn't bare to look at him right now.

You fumbled with your fingers as you sit there in silence hoping he'd reply with 'it's okay' or a pun or... or... just anything really. Giving up you look up and a pair of lips met yours. You tensed up and tried to understand what the hell is just happening, you stay there until you both back away. Both as red as a tomato, you fell silent as Sans spoke up. "i, uh, sorry about that." He winked with a shaky smile. "I meant to kiss your forehead.. until you lifted your head up unexpectedly." To lighten up the mood he told you a couple puns to make you laugh but your face was still a complete shade of red mess. 

"Let's uh... let's just continue finding Alphys and get you bandaged or something up to restore your health. We'll talk about this later." You say with your signature smile that made anyone of your friends feel warm inside. He nodded and stood up helping you back up onto your own feet a well. You feel real thankful for the gods above for giving you this moment, even if it seems like you just made things more awkward with Sans... you feel a bigger connection with him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg, you two finally kissed... or well it was an accident kiss but i guess it still counts!   
> I'm working on the next chapter though it may take some time to come out because im not interly use to writing 4000 word chapters. ^-^' the most I've ever had wrote in a single chapter was 2500 words (unless you count last chapters where i got up to 3000+ words woop woop) so... let's see how this one ends.
> 
> thank you for reading this too ! Leave a comment or just a kudos ~ both are appreciated.  
> Goodnight/Morning/Afternoon/Evening~!

**Author's Note:**

> [[so close to 2000 words DX]]  
> was it good?? should i go on with this cause i have a lot more to come.  
> thank you for reading this too ! Leave a comment or just a kudos ~ both are appreciated.  
> Goodnight/Morning/Afternoon/Evening~!


End file.
